


Just A Taste

by fiestar



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Unnie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Just A Taste

“What is _that_?” The finger Da Hyun is pointing across the room is an undecided cross between curious and accusatory. The grease-streaked tip of her nail is trained on one of the many miscellaneous trinkets that line your bookshelf. It seemed like the only feasible place to put a few of them seeing as your one room apartment doesn’t offer many alternatives for storage. Amongst the actual books, assorted comics, collector’s addition mangas, various awards you’ve amassed over the years, and figurines of your favorite characters is a glass object you’ve yet to find a more strategic place for. The box it’d come in was dinged and dented beyond use after a good, long week of riding around in your trunk, though still inside one of those suspiciously nondescript bags that make the whole ordeal look more seedy than it actual is. It had been a purchase on a whim after a day drunk, mindlessly sobbing, leave work early phone call from your best friend last Wednesday. 

She’s been nursing the wounds of her breakup for damn near a month and scorning you for jinxing her while simultaneously relying on your support and advice. You’d warned her early on that being as clingy as she was would only get her a one way ticket to being dumped and yet she still went on being as codependent as could be; texting and calling her boyfriend at all hours of the day, showing up at his job just to be near him, inserting herself into any and all plans he’d intended to attend alone. But hell if she listened to you, the eternally single friend, when it came to relationships. You relayed the story to Da Hyun as a cautionary tale, reminding her to be her own person even when in a relationship, though you left out the ending where you pacified your friend by buying her an artificial replacement for the man she lost and decided to buy one for yourself since you were already there. 

“Oh, that?” There isn’t a shred of embarrassment or guilt in your voice as you answer her question. “I bought it last week. Haven’t used it yet, though.” Completely at ease, you continue mashing kimchi into the mound of rice in your hand, rolling it into a bite-sized ball as Da Hyun squints at you like you’ve gone out of focus. 

“You’re planning to?” Da Hyun asks incredulously, voice lowering as if it’s some scandalous secret. You hum around your mouthful of whatever’s-in-the-fridge rice balls. 

“Yes, Dubu, I am planning on using the dildo I bought for myself with my own money.” Especially since it costed so much. It screwed up your whole budget last week which is why you’re eating rice balls for breakfast. You’ve yet to restock the kitchen and hadn’t planned on feeding any mouth besides your own. Da Hyun had just so happened to show up at your door at two in the morning after narrowly escaping a fight with between two of her roommates. “Would you like me to update you whenever I plan to use it?” 

“What, no!” She sputters. “I just–it’s so big!” Her cheeks have flushed a sweet, virginal red as she appraised the five inches of vaguely phallic shaped glass leaning casually against one of your Kumamon figurine. It’s cute enough to pass as a strange sculpture with its tapering shaft topped with a pale blue heart at the base. You shrug, unbothered, and stuff another rice ball in your mouth. 

“Not really. I’ve had bigger.” You take a sip of your strawberry milk before elaborating. “Real and fake, but one is better at getting the job done than the other.” 

“You’ve had bigger ones than that monstrosity?” She gawks. Her hands have stopped rice ball production to dedicate all her focus to wrapping her head around the fact that you, an adult woman, have had sex with more than one man and own more than one dildo, and that both types came in various sizes. 

“Yep,” you smack your lips on the “p” tasting the leftover traces of grease still smeared on your lips. “You know what, get dressed, we’re going out.” 

“I don’t like the sound of that.” She whines, but still tugs her kimchi-stained glove off her hand. 

“You’re coming.” You decide for her, laughing at your own vulgar joke. Though you’ve yet to go grocery shopping your funds have been handsomely replenished after the raise you received last Friday, even after skipping out halfway through the workday to console a drunk and heartbroken friend in the middle of the week. You have a few extra zeroes to blow on a new toy for your prudish companion, or at least the time to show her where to get a high quality one if she isn’t feeling up to getting anything. “Go take a shower.” The smack you land on her but is exclusively to get her hopping in the right direction, so you pretend not to see the way her cheeks flame hotter behind the curtain of her hair. 

“You know, you never did elaborate on what that fight was about.” You prompt lightly as you slide back into the driver’s seat. Da Hyun gratefully accepts the bag of food you hand her, not commenting on the fact that you’ve both just eaten an hour ago. 

“It was Ji Min and Sung Ah,” 

“I figured as much,” you nod. Ji Min is the oldest of Da Hyun’s four roommates and impossible controlling. She acts as the mother of the house, always poking her nose in the younger ones’ business and meddling with their schedules so everyone runs on her time. It’s as annoying to Da Hyun actually living with it as it is for you to just listen to it. College is meant to be the first time you get to live your life without having to answer to any sort of parental authority and here’s this upperclassman bossing around the younger girls like she’s an RA and not some girl they found online. 

“Yeah,” Da Hyun agrees, “Sung Ah has been coming home late or not at all–you know, with her boyfriend and stuff–and Ji Min has been waiting all week for an opening to scream down her throat about it. I don’t see what the issue is since no one wakes up when she comes home late and if she’s with her boyfriend or whatever there’s more space for all of us. What would she rather her bring Hak Yeon to ours?” She groans around a mouthful of rice. 

“I don’t see why you guys don’t just gang up on her. Corner her and tell her you’re all done with her shit. Seems simple enough.” You take a sip of your soup that’s been poured into a to-go cup per your request. 

“Yeah, you _would_ think that,” Da Hyun huffs. “It’s so easy for you to deal with everything. You’re so cool, unnie. Nothing is too intimidating for you.” 

“I wouldn’t say all that, but you have to be pretty scary for me to not tell you when you’re being a bitch. Not everyone needs to hear it, though. Maybe Ji Min knows she’s being a bitch and just does it because she can. She’s the oldest, after all.” 

“Exactly! It’d be rude for us younger roommates to tell her she’s being too strict, she’d just say it’s because she’s the oldest and we have to respect her.” 

“Life lesson, Dubu; only respect people that respect you. Anyone else just throw your home training out the window.” You take a pensive sip of your soup before amending your statement. “Well, don’t throw it out the window, but remember they don’t deserve it if you ever feel the urge to really hand their ass to them.” 

“You want me to fight Ji Min?” 

“Figuratively speaking. Don’t actually deck her.” 

“Would you?” 

“If I had to to get my point across, sure. I’m good at arguing–was on my school’s debate team and everything–so I can usually win with just my words, but some people are too thick in the skull to listen to reason. I haven’t been in many fights but the ones I have been in were justified, and only one was actually started by me.” 

“I wish I was more like you.” Da Hyun says mournfully into her empty container. You lean over to wipe a stray piece of rice off her cheek.” 

“You’re perfect just the way you are, Dubu. If you guys can’t talk to her on your own I’d be happy to do it. Promise I won’t fight her since I can go to jail for that.” You lick the grain of rice off your thumb as the light turns green, turning down the familiar street that leads to your destination. 

“I don’t know if that’ll help. I mean, you don’t live with us so she doesn’t really have to listen to you.” 

“No one has to listen to anyone,” you agree, “But sometimes they do it anyway.” 

“Ha Ra doesn’t listen to you.” Da Hyun jests. 

“Ha Ra doesn’t listen to anyone,” you correct, “And funny you should mention her. She’s the last person I came here with.” You nod through the windshield at the shop as you pull into a parking spot. Da Hyun looks over at you with a look of abject horror. 

“No. No, no, no.” She’s insistent in her refusal but you’re already getting out of the car. 

“Come on, Dubu, it’s really not that scary. You don’t have to get anything and if you do it’s on me; to spare you the embarrassment of someone seeing it on your bank statement, Miss Student Loan. Or, you know, I could leave you in the car.” Da Hyun quickly decides on the lesser evil and clambers to get out of the car before you can toss her the keys. The two of you meet in the middle and Da Hyun immediately grips your hand like you’re about to toss her into the store alone. 

“We don’t have to go in.” You remind her. For all your teasing you aren’t about to actually force Da Hyun into this experience if she doesn’t want to do it. 

“I–no, we can go in.” She takes a steadying breath. “I trust you.” 

“The moment you say you want to leave we can go, okay?” She nods resolutely and allows you to lead the way inside with her hand still in yours. The ambient music replaces the sound of passing cars as the front door shuts behind you. Da Hyun’s eyes dart around, taking in her new surrounding with caution. There isn’t much to see that you’d consider intimidating even to a newcomer like her towards the front of the store. It gets more intense the further inside you get, but you won’t let her go past the point of no return without a warning. 

“Welcome to Sugar And Spice, how can I–oh, hey, girl.” The sales associate you encounter first is luckily Hyo Min, the girl you’ve gone to for assistance since you first started frequenting the shop. She’s the least intimidating of the staff and you’re glad for it as she approaches you, eyes looking over Da Hyun as she draws nearer. 

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.” She quips. “What can I help you ladies with today?” 

“It’s my ‘girl friends’ first time, I just wanted to show her around and see if anything caught her eye.” 

“Ah,” she tries not to laugh at your innuendo, “Well, call me if you need anything.” She walks off to attend to another customer leaving Da Hyun to raise a brow at you questioningly. 

“You come here often?” 

“That sounds like a bad pickup line, but I guess I do. Not twice a month, but often. I don’t always buy something but I like seeing what’s in stock.” 

“I feel like I’m going to faint.” Da Hyun tosses her head back with a dramatic whine. 

“You want to leave?” She raises her head to answer you, eyes seemingly catching on something further in the store. 

“No, I want to go see what that is.” You follow behind her, stopping in front of a wall of butt plugs. “Fur?” She asks, frowning at the synthetic tail attached to one of the toys. The plug is hidden behind the mound of fake fur coiled in the box and you doubt she even realizes what it’s supposed to be. 

“Sure; it’s a tail. Some people are into that.” 

“Are you into it?” 

“Not sure, never thought about it.” 

“Then what have you thought about?” 

“Trying to find out my kinks, kid? If you wanted to know you could’ve just asked.” 

“No that’s not–I didn’t mean–” 

“Easy there, Dubu, I was just kidding.” You soothe her embarrassed stuttering. She puffs her blushing cheeks and tries to tuck herself behind her hair again. “I’m more into this type of stuff.” Mindful of moving into more treacherous waters you warn her that things will be getting more intimidating as you step past the velvet curtains hung on either side of the registers, decor placed to block the faint of heart from the more niche market sex toys. You don’t go far, stopping in front of a wall of different restraints. 

“You like getting tied up?” She whispers, eyes moving over the spools of rope and boxes of wrist and ankle cuffs. 

“Fifty-fifty, it depends on the mood.” Da Hyun hums, seemingly in a trance as she takes in all the options with laser focus. She doesn’t seem as timid as before. It almost looks like there’s a spark of intrigue in her gaze. You shadow her as she moves further past the curtains, keeping a careful eye on where the metal objects that could cause serious harm if used negligently are shelved. She thankfully doesn’t get that far. The sound of her nail tapping against the plastic sleeve protecting the soft fabric of a caged bodysuit. 

“I want this.” You don’t question her until you’ve made it back to the car without her changing her mind. 

“What do you plan on doing with that?” You nearly choke on your cold soup when she answers. 

“Will you fuck me?” 

“Dubu, I don’t think you want that.” 

“Why not?” She asks, clutching the black bag defensively to her chest. 

“Don’t you want to lose it to someone closer to your age?” 

“Girls my age don’t seem to like me.” She pouts. “And, anyway, that’s never mattered to me. Plus weren’t you a sugar baby in college?” 

“I was a lot of things in college.” You agree, alluding to all the poor decisions you made when you were her age. Of course, being a sugar baby wasn’t one of them. You had two sugar daddies and one sugar mommy and they collectively put you through college for the low price of being arm candy when the occasion called for it and sharing their bed. The memories of how good they were in bed work against your meager defense against Da Hyun’s request. 

“It’s not just about sex if that’s what you’re worried about. I like you, unnie, I always have.” 

“You’re making it hard for me to say no to you, Dubu. There has to be someone that interests you.” 

“Yeah,” she nods, “You.” 

“Aside from me,” you groan, nearly missing the light changing from red to green as you rest your head on the steering wheel in defeat. 

“Do you not like me, unnie?” Da Hyun asks, voice meek with the fear of rejection. 

“It’s not that–” 

“Then why? You’re the one that said my first time should be with someone I trust. I trust you more than anyone.” 

“I–okay.” It’s no use in denying your attraction to Da Hyun and it’s hard to pass up the opportunity when she’s presenting herself so nicely to her. “It still feels like I’m taking advantage of you, though.” 

“You’re not.” Da Hyun snaps with conviction ringing clear in her tone. Her dark eyes are earnest and longing as she stares at you. “I want you, unnie, I’ve always wanted you.” 

“I’m not going to go easy on you just because it’s your first time. I was serious about being into tying people up.” It’s a reiteration of your agreement as much as it is an out for Da Hyun. She just sets her jaw in a determined line. 

“Do your worst. I can take it.” 

“That’s what you say now.” It’s hard to focus on the few blocks left between you and your apartment building as anticipation mounts like a rising flame inside you. Da Hyun’s fingers grip tight to her bag as she leans against you in the elevator, truly putting your self control to the test. Your excited fingers fumble over the keypad as you try to unlock the door, mistyping the numbers twice before the lock disabled. 

“Go change.” The smack you land on Da Hyun’s butt is more heavy handed than the playful pat you gave her this morning and she squeaks excitedly on her way to the bathroom. You take the time she spends in the bathroom to change yourself, donning the most stereotypical leather lingerie you own just to see how flustered Da Hyun will get when she sees you. It’s a change from your usual mismatched cotton underwear after all. A quick dig through your toy box awards you a pair of leather wrist restraints that match the color of Da Hyun’s cherry red lingerie, and a silk blindfold. Just for the fun of it you swipe your glass dildo from the bookshelf just as Da Hyun takes a tentative step out of the bathroom. 

It’s not the first time you’ve seen her in this state of undress but the previous times hadn’t been in this context. Now you can let your mind wander to more indecent thoughts that hadn’t even crossed your mind when the two of you shared fitting rooms when zippers were too low down your back or watched movies half naked on your bed when your building’s air conditioning shut down. There had been a reason for such close proximity and a lack of clothing in those situations outside of sexual gratification, but now that’s all that’s on your mind. You take your time looking her over, taking in the rides and falls of her body that’s barely hidden behind the flimsy wrapping of her lingerie. She looks like a gift you can’t wait to tear open, but you won’t do it without her permission. 

“Last chance, Dubu,” you say patiently. “We can drop this and start that new show you keep telling me to watch.” She ignores your offer and takes a step forward. 

“We can do that later but right now I really want you, unnie.” 

“Keep calling me that and I won’t be able to stop myself.” You groan. Da Hyun’s eyes widen then curl into a mischievous smile. 

“Promise?” 

“Brat.” With a hard shove she falls onto her back, legs dangling off the side of your bed. Her knees are pressed together with a shy hesitance, only squeezing tighter when you go to pull them apart. You settle for leaning over her and pressing a kiss against the waistband of her underwear. A stuttered breath hisses between her teeth when you move lower. 

“What’s wrong, Dubu? You want to stop?” 

“No! Just–this is embarrassing. I really want to see you but I don’t know if you want to see me.” Her cheeks are glowing a gorgeous shade of pink from between her fingers as she covers her face in a sheepish display. With a gentle touch you move her hands to look into her eyes. They glow with tempting desire and sparkle with mortification. You kiss away her fears with a hard press of your lips. 

“I can work with that, but you said you just want to see,” your hands, already locked around her wrists, are leading her arms towards the headboard and outfitting her with those matching cuffs. “So no touching allowed.” The chain clicks against your headboard as Da Hyun assesses what you’ve done to her. “You want them off?” 

“Will you stop if I say yes?” You squint at her, “I kinda like it, but I want to touch you.” She bites her lip before adding a coy whisper of “unnie”. 

“ _Brat!_ What’s your word? So I know if I need to take the cuffs off. Usually I’m more attentive with this stuff but _fuck_ you’re making it hard for me to focus.” 

“Uh, headphones?” 

“You sure?” She answers with a plaintive nod. It’s a beautiful dream seeing Da Hyun spread out beneath you, all wrapped up in red like the perfect present. Just seeing the way her eyes greedily drink you in as you kneel over her body is enough to spread a burning heat through your core that pools wet between your legs. It’s like torture to have her so close and yet not touching and you’re eager to return the favor. There’s a teasing drag to your pace as you slip your hand between your legs to touch yourself through your underwear and she lets an awed noise as her eyes follow each flex of your wrist. Thoroughly encouraged, you stand to drag your underwear down your legs then climb back over Da Hyun. Her pupils are blown wide, nearly swallowing her irises as she watches your hand move between your thighs. 

The heavy weight of her eyes lights a fire inside you and your own touch does little to quell it. Every breathless word and heavy moan that falls from your lips is all for her as you fuck yourself open on your fingers. Each thrust of your fingers is accompanied by a lewd squelch as your arousal drips down your wrist and stains your sheets. It gushes down your thighs like an open tap when you move your fingers, easily replacing them with the head of your glass dildo. Da Hyun chokes on her words as you wind your hips in enticing circles, teasing yourself before starting the slow descent to take the toy to hilt. The glass is cold as your greedy walls work to take in every inch. By the time you’re fully seated on the dildo gratifying shivers are running up your spine, shaking your frame to the point of instability. You fall forward unceremoniously, catching yourself on your elbow before your full weight lands on Da Hyun. She’s breathing hard and straining against her cuffs as you stare down at her with ecstasy in your eyes. Just to torture her you moan her name. 

“Unnie!” She mewls in kind. Her hips buck and catch the base of the toy as it starts to slip out of you, pressing it back inside you with a harsh thrust. You pant as the toy stokes the fire inside you, pressing against that one place that tosses more wood on the flame until it’s all consuming. Your arms are shaking as you try your hardest not to touch Da Hyun while she’s tried her hardest to touch you, not tugging at her restraints but bucking her hips in an attempt to grind her core against your thigh. It only serves to drive the toy back inside you each time it starts to slip and you groan as the inferno roaring inside you reaches a fever pitch. You come hard, walls fluttering around the toy as you moan Da Hyun’s name. The blinding pleasure of your orgasm nearly breaks your resolve and your body dips dangerously close to hers, stopping when there’s barely a hair’s breadth left between you. Da Hyun closes the distance with a distraught thrash, pressing against you at every point until you’re breathless from her kiss. 

“Please, please, unnie.” She’s as breathless as you are when she finally pulls away to whine at you. 

“What do you want?” Your voice is gruff in your winded state and Da Hyun’s eyes go glossy at the sound. 

“Please, touch me.” 

“I am.” You roll your hips against hers, breathing life back into the smoldering embers as the smooth glass drags deliciously inside you. 

“ _Touch me_!” She begs. Taking pity but not feeling any less sadistic, you pluck the discarded blindfold from the sheets and drag your other hand through her hair. Her eyes slide closed in momentary contentment and you strike. The blindfold is already over her eyes before she can make a sound. 

“Unnie?” Her tone is exploratory rather than hesitant. 

“I’ll touch you, Dubu.” You promise, though it’s followed by you getting off her lap to let the toy slide out of you without Da Hyun as an obstruction. It pulls a drawn out moan from you and Da Hyun’s hips buck in response. With a steady hand you trace the shape of her hips, following the curve down to the hem of her panties where you stop. 

“Off. Take them off, please, unnie.” She whispers. 

“Shh, unnie will take care of you.” You promise with a kiss to her navel. Her stomach shudders under your lips, heaving with each breath as her excitement mounts. With each new inch of skin you reveal Da Hyun gets more restless, thrashing as you drag the fabric down her legs. This time she lets you spread her legs when you pull her knees apart. For a moment, you stare at the mess between her legs, rubbing circles on the inside of her thighs as you watch her hips buck against the air in search of the touch you’ve promised her. She whines helplessly, neck craning to look at you as if she’ll be able to see through the blindfold. After a few failed attempts her head drops back against the pillows with a huff. 

“Un _nie!_ ” Her voice picks up when you finally situate yourself between her thighs, tongue laving between her folds. You drag the flat of your tongue over her clit and her chains rattle as she wails. Her walls flutter around your fingers as you thrust them inside her in time to your licking. Da Hyun is babbling incoherently as you scissor your fingers inside her heat. She’s close to the edge, teetering on the precipice. Her voice breaks as she screams your name, coming hard around your fingers. Her thighs jump around your head when you press a chaste kiss to her clit. 

“Done already?” 

“I can’t take anymore.” Da Hyun pants. Her parted lips are too tempting to ignore and you crawl up her body to take advantage. Her tongue lulls out to meet yours. 

“Are those tears, Dubu?” The blindfold across her eyes is stained a few shades darker. 

“I’m not hurt!” She snaps before you can misinterpret the situation. “That just felt really good.” You push the blindfold up to her hair with a laugh. 

“I didn’t even fuck you properly yet.” 

“‘Yet’,” she agrees. “Give me a minute, then can we go again?” 

“How about some water first. You’re sweating and crying.” She doesn’t protest when you unchain her, then sit back on her lap. Her hands immediately make to grab your waist. 

“Touch touch.” She hums, rubbing her freed hands up and down your ribs. She pouts when you catch her wrist and press them to her sides. 

“Touch touch later. Right now we need to get some water in you, so hold out until I get back.” Da Hyun pouts but let’s you leave her laid out on your bed. After a minute she starts up chattering about some trivial thing and you realize this is something you could get used to. Not just sleeping with Da Hyun but having her around to love and look after. To be yours completely. Your hands grip the edge of the sink to steady yourself as you venture to ask her opinion on the matter. 

“Hey, Dubu?” She hums. “How’d you like to move out. You won’t have to deal with Ji Min or anyone else.” 

She laughs. “And go where?” You offer her a water bottle before giving her your answer. 

“Here. Not as my sex slave or anything weird like that. Just my girlfriend.” 

“Just?” 

“Not just. You’d be my everything, my baby.” 

“I think I can live with that.” 

“So you’ll live with me?” 

“I practically do anyway. Now stop thinking and come let me touch you before you tie me up again.” 

“So you liked that?” You tease, laying on top of her so she can continue her earlier exploration. 

“You know I did, so once you’re done babying me,” she nuzzles your chest, “don’t be gentle.” 


End file.
